


Come Back to Sleep

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Cody loves his general, but he needs to get some kriffing sleep.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Come Back to Sleep

Groggily, Cody reached out his arm to draw his beloved closer. His arm kept moving without bumping into anyone. Frowning, he realized what that meant. And he was not happy about it. 

Cody blinked at the bright light in his face, rolling his shoulders to stretch them out after a deep sleep. Fully opening his eyes, he saw a lamp on the desk lit up, and his general sitting at the chair. 

“I knew it,” Cody grumbled to himself, sliding his back up the wall. 

“Would it kill you to get eight hours of sleep?” He called, a little louder (even though he knew Obi Wan heard his grumbling). 

Obi Wan glanced over at the cozy bed embracing a grumpy looking commander. At times like this Obi Wan found it hard not to laugh. 

Cody was wrapped up in their blanket, hunched over like a child. His usually pristine hair was sticking all over the place, his normally sharp eyes were bleary with sleep and squinting accusingly at him, and the usual adoring expression on his face was covered up by a big fat pout. 

Cody looked so soft, so pouty, so childish, that Obi Wan could think of nothing better to do than let out a chuckle. But he didn’t want to offend his beloved, so he permitted himself a small grin instead. 

He put his arms above his head and leaned back in his seat, trying to remember what his love had said. He couldn’t. Soft Cody was just too damn distracting. 

“So you’re awake, are you?” Perfect. Cody was probably grumbling about Obi Wan leaving bed to work anyway. “Was my light too strong?”

Cody glared out from his blanket pile. 

“What time is it? How long have you been awake? At the rate you’re going, the council will put you on leave at Coruscant, and you know what that means.”

Obi Wan watched distractedly as Cody pulled himself out of bed, bringing the blanket with him. He shuffled toward him and loomed over Obi Wan’s shoulder, squinting at the data pad resting on the desk. Obi Wan moved his arms back down so Cody could see better. Not so that he would be closer. 

Obi Wan breathed in Cody’s scent, closing his eyes and letting out a shiver for the closeness of his lover, once again forgetting that a question had been asked and was awaiting an answer. 

“Oh cyare,” Cody shook his head. “Let’s get you back to sleep.”

Cody pulled him back to bed and finally got his cuddles.


End file.
